harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTube Poop: The Series Installments
The YouTube Poop series' Harmony Unleashed saga is an anthology of 3 installments based on both an original story by Aaron Montalvo and the YouTube Poop videos started by SuperYoshi. As of 2013, since its cancellation of the series, it is a total of 3 installments including an extra during the Movie Wars. They're all rated TV-MA and it aired on NaruIchi97 Television since it's rebrand launch. Harmony Unleashed (YouTube Poop: The Series Episode) The TV-special 3-part episode "Harmony Unleashed" aired in November 11, 2011 in the launch day of NaruIchi97 Television to the United States along with GXC 5 at 9:30pm. The story was made by Aaron Montalvo. The story is about a dark overlord nearly destroys Ponyville, tries to Destroy Equestria and kills Princess Celestia, the ruler of the sun, and it's up to Aaron and Twilight and their friends to stop him until is too late. YouTube Poop Movie Wars of the Dead (Harmony Unleashed: Nightmare Night of the Dead) The first potion of the sequel to "YTPMW: GCPO" is Directed by Yoshihiro Nishimura and Jayson Thiessen (which it is Nishimura's US directing debut for one movie). Also is about How Nightmare Night looks like on Earth when is the same as Equestria, only, it's Halloween, but Suddenly, Zombies appear and it's up to the Trick-Or-Treat-What-A-Fright survivors to kill zombies. Also it's mashed up with ghosts and Pinkamena in the final portion like in the Kamen Rider Movie Wars Series. Harmony Unleashed: A New Age's Hearth's Warming Miracle The christmas special aired on NaruIchi97 Television on December 22, 2012 at 10pm after NaruMon, featuring Seth McFarlane. Aaron and his crew will have to help Santa Claus to get Fluttershy to the nice list from the naughty list, but a cold-blooded and dangerously fun guy known as Frost Jackass stands in their way to ruin Fluttershy's christmas cheer after the Hub puts her on the Nastiest Hissy Fit category alongside Penny Ling and Starscream because of the writers ruining her. Rise of the Transformers (5-part Toonami miniseries) AtomicRanger97 Network and Hasbro Studios developed a full-hour YouTube Poop/Transformers/MLP crossover miniseries consisted of 5 episodes that aired on Toonami in October 2012. It was developed by Aaron Montalvo, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. The miniseries led to development for a spin-off to the YouTube Poop series based on My Little Pony for the Harmony Unleashed universe later on. Aaron and the others witnessed a team of robots coming from outer space, when they have their doubts about the Decepticon war, they realized that they team up to defeat them. Aaron and his friends must put themselves into the test when they fight a league of villains from Equestria teamed up with ruthless Decepticons. Harmony Unleashed: The Equestrian Princess Promenade (YouTube Poop: The Series Episode) The special aired as a season premiere on March 15, 2013. This is the final installment of the saga, but the saga won't end with Guardians of Equestria on the way. Aaron, after his 16th birthday and the Princess Coronation, he vows to protect Twilight Sparkle, even if she is protecting herself, from a bunch of princess-loathing bronies who follows Lauren Faust and deny that every little girl wants to be a princess by majority, and also from evil monsters who tries to hurt their friends. See Also *YouTube Poop: The Series (TV Show) *Harmony Unleashed (film series) *Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Main Series Category:List of Episodes Category:YouTube Poop: The Series Episodes Category:YouTube Poop: The Series Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Live-action Series